


Finite Cradle of Creation

by Karkashan



Series: Finite Universe [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karkashan/pseuds/Karkashan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is not a mere battle of ninja: this is a clash of monsters" Oneshot AU. Gen. 629</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finite Cradle of Creation

There are some, sitting safely in their offices hundreds of miles away, who would regard what is happening as a battle between two young, yet highly experienced kunoichi. To those who have eyes on what is actually going on, nothing could be further from the truth. This is not a mere battle of ninja: this is a clash of monsters, a struggle amongst titans. The ground quakes, the trees shake, and the deluge of rain is over almost as soon as it began.

For it was not rain at all, but rather an entire lake becoming temporarily displaced into the sky when one of the two massive monsters, a gigantic creature reminiscent of a turtle with three dangerous looking tails, landed with great force after being launched into the air by its opponent. The beast recovers quickly, roaring an answering challenge to its hated foe as it spins quickly to the left, using its tails to great effect.

The monster that opposes it, a two-tailed cat seemingly composed of nothing except blue fire, attempts to simply duck underneath the attack in order to launch its own counterattack. However, the three tailed beast was thinking farther ahead than the cat knew, and changes the direction of its attack in an instant. Slamming its three tails down, it pummels the two-tailed monstrosity into the ground, cutting huge swaths through the pine forest as nothing more than a matter of collateral damage.

Howling in pain, the monstrous cat opens its maw wide as it quickly gathers energy into the form of an orb before its head. The massive turtle-like monstrosity, however, doesn't wait for its foe to finish charging its move. Also gathering energy, the three-tailed creature slams its half-formed creation into the not-yet-complete technique of its foe.

The result, to put it simply, is fantastic.

A gigantic explosion roars its challenge to both the heavens and the earth, and is met with little resistance. The trees, earth, and nearby river are pushed aside as if in contempt, their physical matter seemingly annihilated. The sky, in turn, is quick to pull away the curtain of clouds that had partially blocked the sun, as if to to show the heavens what mortal creatures had wrought upon the finite cradle of creation.

What is more remarkable, however, is not that the two monstrosities are now gone from the desolated landscape's skyline, but rather that in their place two young women, both kunoichi, stand battered, bruised, and poised to strike the other down at a moments notice. One, a blonde with incredibly long hair, holds kunai in one hand, and her injured abdomen in her other. Her opponent, a brunette with somewhat unique facial markings, is somewhat better off, but to even the most unkeen of observers it is obvious to see that she too is exhausted beyond measure.

Before the battle can continue, however, both women are assisted by groups of ninja. Both groups are quick to safely remove their respective kunoichi ally from the battle zone, as well as themselves.

"Kakashi?" she asks from her teammate's back.

"Yes, Rin?" he replies, quickly moving back towards the village.

"I kicked her ass."

"Yes, you did. Now go to sleep." She can't see him, but she just knows his eye is doing that weird little 'eye-smile' of his.

"I bet Kushina'd be prouda me..." she murmurs before drifting off.


End file.
